Eight Devils of Kimon
The Eight Devils of Kimon are a ninja group that features in Ninja Scrolls. History The Eight Devils of Kimon (鬼門八人衆, Kimon Hachinin-shū, literally meaning "Eight People of the Demon Gate") were a group of superhuman warriors that were formed by the immortal Himuro Genma following his death at the hands of Jubei and subsequent resurrection. Though the reasons for his rebirth were not known, it was shown that after his death five years ago he managed to become the head of the Devils of Kimon. They would come into the service of the lord of House of Toyotomi who was the Shogun of the Dark that sought to challenge the Tokugawa government for control of Japan. During his time in the Yamashiro clan, Genma had learnt of a secret gold mine that was within their control and offered this location to the Shogun of the Dark. As a result, the Eight Devils of Kimon were sent to protect the Yamashiro clan from government spies and intervention in return for the gold from the mine. The Yamashiro clan sent the large shipment of gold on a ship heading towards the territory of the Shogun of the Dark but it was wrecked by a storm near the coast where it was situated near the village of Shimoda that was Mochizuki clan territory. Due to this development, the Devils of Kimon were sent to recover the gold and wiped out the village of Shimoda by poisoning the well in order to eliminate any witnesses. To ensure none investigated the incident, they made it appear as if a plague had run rampant and killed the villagers. Overview In appearance, the Eight Devils were actually eight warriors all of whom possessed some form of superhuman ability that aided them in battle. As skilled fighters, they were able to eliminate others with apparent ease and were incredibly dangerous fighters. Members *'Genma Himuro' : the dark haired male leader of the Eight Devils who was a former member of the Yamashiro Clan and comrade to Jubei until he betrayed them. Gemna possessed a regenerative healing factor that repaired all injuries to his body even if his head was severed and his mastery of his body allowed him to shapeshift his features to disguise himself as anyone. This combined with his fighting skill made him a dangerous fighter where he intended to use his power to rule all of Japan as the Shogun of the Dark. He was opposed by Jubei who defeated the other members of the Eight Devils of Kimon though struggled in defeating Genma himself until he Himuro was encased in liquid gold that solidified over his body on a boat which sank into the bottom of the sea. *'Zakuro' : a brunette female warrior wearing a cape that could manipulate gunpowder to the point that she could place it within living or dead beings causing them to explode and in addition she was armed with a blade. She was attracted to Yurimaru but he would reject her as he was gay and involved with Lord Genma. Angered over his rejection, she would place explosives in a rat and send it into the fight between Yurimaru and Jubei causing it to explode killing the former which she claimed was an accident. Afterwards, she was killed when Dakuan and Jubei ignited the explosives on her body. *'Yurimaru' : a male ninja that could throw blades that had an incredibly long fine line attached to it with him communicating to a person holding onto the other end or he could electrocute a target. He was the second-in-command of the Devils who did not tolerate failure and the gay lover to Genma but was jealous of Benisato. Yurimaru was killed during the fight with Jubei when Zakuro used an explosive rat to kill the pair after he rejected her. *'Utsutsu Mujuro' : a blind male swordsmen of incredible skill and fine senses who could also use his blade to reflect light to temporarily blind his opponents. He would battle Jubei where he was killed when his blade struck an embedded sword within a tree allowing for his opponent to land the killing blow. *'Shijima' : a black-clad male ninja who had the ability to merge with shadows, create clones of himself, control the minds of others and was armed with a large metallic claw that could fire blades out. He attempted to ambush Jubei by kidnapping Kagero and controlling her mind to send her to fight him only for the warrior to kill Shijima in the fight after seeing his shadow form within the wall. *'Mushizo' : a hunch backed male warrior carrying a two pronged spear who could also shoot a needle from his mouth and whose hunch actually carried a hive of hornets that he controlled. He was killed in the fight with Jubei when his foe caused him to fall into the river where his hornets fatally stung him from within his body in their attempt to escape from drowning. *'Benisato' : a brunette female with long hair who had numerous tattoos with her body able to create and control snakes as well as shed her skin to escape capture. She was also a lover of Genma making her a rival to Yurimaru where she was dispatched to kill Jubei but after failing for a second time was killed by an electric line he placed on her. *'Tessai' : a giant dark skinned man of immense strength armed with a double bladed sword that he threw as a boomerang and could turn his skin into a rock hard nearly invincible form. He attempted to rape Kagero only to be poisoned by her which weakened him to the point that Jubei could kill him. Notes *The Eight Devils of Kimon were created by Yoshiaki Kawajiri and featured in the setting of Ninja Scroll. *In Ninja Scroll: The Series, a group known as the Kimon Clan appeared in the setting of the anime series. Appearances *''Ninja Scrolls'': External Links *Wikipedia Entry Category:Teams Category:Ninja Scrolls Category:Yoshiaki Kawajiri